Un murciélago en la red de la vida
by Cyttorak
Summary: Producto de una relación entre la araña y la bruja. Entrenado por la liga de los asesinos para hacer el arma perfecta acompaña a este pequeño hacer en una vida llena de dolor y sufrimiento op podrá cambiarlo todo. lo se mal summary de len una oportunidad por favor
1. Chapter 1

Bienvenidos humanos.

Desde el inicio del todo eh observado y eh visto muchas cosas, algunas buenas algunas malas, siempre impasible.

Sinceramente nunca me ha importado mucho lo que hagan los demás seres siempre eh pensado que es un fastidio en tener que intervenir en algunas de las llamadas "crisis" que este multiverso ha tenido nunca me ha importado devorar planetas o impresionar a la muerte y peor aún desgraciar las vidas de las personas como cierto demonio solo para mi diversión.

Pero como todo en esta vida eso cambio, cambio el día en que el nació, el día que nació el hijo de dos de los más grandes héroes de su respectivo universo producto de un deseo carnal que se consumió en una solo noche entre el tan aclamado héroe spiderman y la mutante Wanda Maximoff.

Este niño era especial portador de un gran poder sin duda y de una gran fuerza, solo el tiempo diría que rienda escogería. Sería interesante ver su vida pensé con una pequeña sonrisa.

Pero luego de ver como mi futuro entretenedor empezaba a volverse un feto. Lo sentí, un gran ser de algún lugar en el cual jamás eh estado o eh visto y eso por primera vez en mi existencia me asusto porque el simple hecho de la existencia de este ser significaba que había mucho más de lo que yo creía que existía, eso me gusto.

El nivel de poder de esta criatura o ser no era en lo más mínimo preocupante, mejor dicho su nivel era demasiado minúsculo para mí, pero me intrigaba era algo nuevo para mí así que decidí seguirlo, fue una gran sorpresa ver que se dirigía a la tierra pero pensándolo bien eso sería algo un poco obvio de seguro quera conquistarla pensé con un suspiro de decepción.

La decepción no me duro mucho cuando vi que se dirigía a mi futuro entretenedor eso me produjo que frunsca mis segas ligeramente no me iba a gustar mucho si ese ser quería dañar a mi futura fuente contra el aburrimiento suspire, no sé porque empece a sonar tanto como mephisto, creo que los billones de años me llegaron pero volviendo al tema lo que de verdad me dejo atónito fue descubrir lo que le estaba permitiendo al ser entrar a nuestro universo no era otra cosa más que magia del caos y en el universo solo existe una sola persona que puede usar este poder, si damas y caballeros, la persona que contacto a este ser no era otro que Wanda Maximoff.

En un acantilado en una de las montañas de la tan afamada K'un-Lun una hermosa mujer de cabello rojo sangre con un bulto entre las manos, con lágrimas en todo el rostro y con energía roja cubriendo su esbelto cuerpo -es una mentira- repetía la mujer en un pequeño susurro - como la última vez- seguía diciendo mientras más energía salía de ella -el no existe solo es un truco de mephisto- el cielo empezaba a volverse obscuro - NO DEJARE QUE ME VUELVAS A ENGAÑAR DEMONIO NI A MI NI A PITER- grito la mujer mientras dejaba caer al niño al fondo -esta vez no dejare que por culpa de un engaño dañes mi vida- dijo la mujer en un último suspiro mientras se desvanecía del lugar.

Mientras el niño caía por el acantilado un pequeño portal apareció el niño lo atravesó y tras del dos sombras lo siguieron a su incierto destino.

Cuando llegue a la tierra me sorprendió mucho ver a la bruja escarlata y por lo que pude deducir era mi pequeño entretenedor, no entendí las lágrimas en el rostro de la mujer ¿Dónde esta spiderman? si el arácnido no estaba aquí , ¿dónde mierda esta? algo en esta situación me empezó a dar una muy mala espina y de lo vi era el ser que me atrajo a este lugar tenía una especie de manto verde e igual que yo solo observaba, volví mi mirada a la madre y su hijo para encontrarme con la escena de Wanda lanzando a su hijo al vació y gritando cualquier tontería que no me importaba.

El misterioso ente alzo unas de sus manos y abrió un pequeño portal por donde la criatura entro y después de él.

Yo no sabía que hacer este día resulto ser más estresante que toda mi eterna vida junta, pero algo dentro de mí me dijo que debía de seguir al chico y no era como si hiciera mucho en este lugar así que seguí al ente del manto verde sin que se diera cuenta.

UHhh... algo dentro de mí no se sentía bien de seguro esto debe ser como se siente eso que los humanos llaman "dolor" al abrir mis ojos pude ver montañas y nieve pero sabía que esto no era K'un-Lun sabía que este no era mi multiverso era un lugar nuevo y muy misterioso para mí, además de que pude sentir como mis poderes fueron terriblemente disminuidos, diablos solo en fuerza física actualmente no debo de ser más fuerte que el héroe llamado sentry, sí que estoy en las ultimas dije con una sonrisa y lo volví a ver al extraño ser que ahora en su universo sus poderes aumentaron considerablemente aunque en mi estado normal aún podría fácilmente contra él, luego vi al niño sin un solo rasguño en una de estas montañas, creo que este ser no me ha detectado porque luego de ver al niño desde lejos se fue a quien sabe dónde.

Después de la partida del ser decidí que lo mejor era estar cerca del infante, digo fue por su culpa que yo estuviera aquí y no cuenta que él no me obligo a venir.

Cuando me acerque pude sentirlo al igual que yo sus poderes naturales incluyendo su gen x fueron muy debilitados al punto de decir que fueron suprimidos pero lo bueno era que estando cerca de él mis poderes empezaron a recuperarse lentamente muy lentamente pero empezaban a subir, si mis cálculos no me fallan seria como llenar al océano de la tierra con la llave de agua un lavabo para que yo vuelva a estar en mis mejores condiciones, supuse que era porque el niño y yo somos del mismo multiverso.

El niño no iba a durar mucho si se quedaba solo en este lugar y yo no lo podía tomar porque si intentaba hacer algo mis escasos poderes eran drenados como locos lo único que podía hacer ahora era mantener al niño caliente para evitar que muera de hipotermia.

De pronto a lo lejos pude ver a unas personas para ser más exactos a 8 hombres y a una mujer que para serles sinceros tenía un increíble cuerpo pero me desvió del tema este grupo de personas, los 5 primeros hombres parecían vestidos con atuendos ninjas mientras que los dos restantes utilizaban una especie de armaduras con capas de color verde y blanco mientras que la mujer utiliza una especie de traje de batalla negro que se ajustaba mucho a su cuerpo y me daba una mirada perfecta sinceramente en ese momento no me interesaba saber el como era que no sentía frió.

Use un poco de mis poderes de control para poder hacer que vinieran al lugar donde estaba el chico y en ese momento me di cuenta de que el chico no tenia nombre bueno eso luego la arreglaría lo importante en ese instante era que acogieran al niño.

-Padre mire allí- dijo el hombre con la capa blanca.-es un bebe-

El de la capa verde giro y respondió -Yo no veo nada Amos- dijo el hombre con una voz dura - Como siempre una decepción hermano- aporto la mujer del traje ajustado.

\- Cállate Talia- respondió con cierto tono de odio el ahora conocido como Amos - Les digo que ahí hay un bebe y se los demostrare- dijo mientras saltaba del camino y con una gran velocidad se dirigía al camino del infante.

Perfecto pensé esto me salió a pedir de boca el hombre bajo mi influencia no tardaría en llegar espero que acoja al niño porque con este esfuerzo estoy muy agotado debo de recuperar energías y del único modo que encuentro es estando cerca del niño así que decidí que quedaría dentro del niño para recuperarme y de paso aprovechar y poder verlo todo desde primera familia esto sería perfecto, claro hasta que encuentre forma para tener todos mis poderes de vuelta.

De vuelta con Amos que al fin llego al lugar del infante -Lo sabía- dijo Amos con cierto toque de orgullo y facilidad.

Después de recoger al niño volvió donde su padre y hermana para mostrarles su descubrimiento -Se los dije- se jactó con cierta pomposidad pero su padre lo miro de forma muerta y dijo - Deshazte de él, no sirve para nada-.

-Pero padre lo encontré solo en las montañas y por los signos por una gran cantidad de tiempo eso demuestra su fortaleza y valor, será una gran aportación a la liga de los asesinos- Su padre pensó.

-Lo quieres porque lo que tienes entre las piernas no puede darte uno cierto Amos-dijo Talia con cierta burla pues Amos era infértil.

-Solo porque tú eres una zorra que se acuesta con un murciélago y tiene un hijo no eres mejor que yo-dijo Amos empezando a ponerse en guardia, -Además estoy seguro que este niño con el entrenamiento adecuado podrá hacer que tu pequeño bastardo muerda el polvo y le ruegue piedad hermanita-

-Ya basta- dijo el hombre de la capa verde - Muy bien Amos permitiré que coacerves a tu pequeño hallazgo y lo sometas al entrenamiento que desees y luego veremos quién es mejor si Damian o tu pupilo- dijo el hombre mientras empezaba a retomar el camino junto con los ninjas.

-Gracias padres vas a ver como este niño se volverá mucho mejor que ese bastardo- y empezó a seguir a la caravana desde muy atrás pues también sentía los ojos de Talia viéndolo con puro odio.

-Muy bien niño tu serás el que reivindique mi nombre ante mi padre y toda la liga desde ahora serás conocido como Darion al Ghul, el próximo líder de la liga de los asesinos-.

...

Si les gusto la historia no se olviden de comentar y agregar a favoritos.

Que tengan un buen día, tarde o noche y nos leemos luego mis pequeños lectores.

:D ;D


	2. Mi Infancia

Hola humanos.

Ha pasado un tiempo, desde que el muchacho y yo llegamos a este universo. Después de manipular a ese sujeto para que acogiera a mi pequeño entretenedor y actual recipiente la energía que me quedaba se agotó. Por primera vez en mi existencia estuve completamente indefenso e impotente. Como fue mi deseo solo pude observar, pero eso no quitaba que extrañara mi antigua gloria.

En fin el niño y yo hemos tenido mucho ajetreo. Más del que yo eh tenido en mucho tiempo. Después del que tal Amos nos recogiera y se separa de la caravana que lo acompañaba, se dirigió a un pequeño templo en las cumbres de una elevaciones de las montañas de este paisaje desértico de nieve.

El templo se veía algo pequeño por fuera, una simple fachada, desde adentro se podía apreciar que la construcción avanzaba por toda la profundidad de la montaña. Debía de admitir que sabían aprovechar el espacio disponible. Pero lo que más me intrigo fue la gran cantidad de niños que se podía apreciar en las instilaciones, me preocupe del que tal Amos sea un pedófilo en potencia pero mi preocupación no duro mucho ya que uno de los que yo supongo era uno de sus subordinados le pido respuestas del pequeño bulto que llevaba su señor.

-Lord Amos, quien es el pequeño que carga en sus brazos- Pregunto el subordinado mientras hacia una reverencia. – Él es el último candidato que pertenecerá al proyecto Phoenix, prepárate para preparar la capsula de desarrollo acelerado y de llamar al sombrero, dile que todavía tiene un último trabajo que realizar-

Proyecto Phoenix, capsulas de desarrollo no entendí en ese momento a que se refería. Así que decidí usar al niño y sus latentes poderes psíquicos para poder ver qué diablos se suponía que estaba sucediendo.

Los poderes del muchacho duraban más tiempo en agotarse que los míos pero se demoraban más en reponerse. Bueno eso ahora no importa, sino lo que pude aprender. Al parecer Amos era el hijo desdichado de un ser llamado Ra's al Ghul, el humano que tenía la capa de color verde y hermano menor de Talia al Ghul, la mujer que parecía que no sentía frio y le encantaba vestir sin dejar nada a la imaginación.

Amos fue el producto de una relación de Ra´s con una princesa del medio oriente, nunca pudo cumplir con las expectativas de su padre quien no dudo en llamarlo vergüenza y deshonra para el linaje de la cabeza del demonio; y para terminarla de joder Amos era completamente infértil y no por razones fisiológicas, las cuales el pozo de Lázaro podría curar; "al parecer dicho poso permite al que se bañe en el la capacidad de juventud eterna y regeneración de cualquier tejido"; sino por una razón genética al parecer su progenitora era hija de otro antiguo ser llamado vándalo salvaje un viejo cromañón, como era de esperarse Amos era un hibrido completamente infértil.

Eso le costó a Amos su derecho a volverse heredero de Ra´s y todo fue para su hermana mayor, quien al parecer logro revolcarse con un tal Batman, un humano que a ojos de Ra´s es el perfecto heredero de su linaje y su poder. El hijo de esta noche de pasión o como yo lo diría violación asía el pobre sujeto fue un niño llamado Damian.

Damian se convirtió en el heredero tan deseado por Ra´s en otras palabras se volvió la luz de los ojos de su abuelo, no cabe decir que esto a Amos le cayó como una patada en la ingle. Todo lo que alguna vez deseo ese niño lo obtuvo con el simple hecho de existir.

En ese momento Amos se le ocurrió que él podría darle un heredero mucho mejor a su padre uno que haría que Damian mordiera el piso y sea completamente superior en cada aspecto sobre él.

Así Amos se preparó para la creación del proyecto Nuevo Demonio un proyecto donde buscaría niños de la edad de Damian, niños con aptitudes físicas o genéticas resaltables, niños prodigios y los estrenaría para que se volvieran la nueva cabeza del demonio. Sin embargo han pasado tres generaciones desde que el proyecto empezó y todos los participantes o murieron o simplemente no estaba a las alturas de las expectativa de Amos.

El proyecto parecía no tener futuro así que se inició con el plan Phoenix donde se buscaban niños menores a Damian o incluso robaban esperma y óvulos de personas que su unión prometiera niños más fuertes físicamente y mentalmente. Una vez gestados se les sometería a un desarrollo apresurado, atra vez de las capsulas de desarrollo donde podían madurar lo que demoraría años en cuestión de días.

Se les insertaba conciencia, conocimientos de ciencias, cultura e idiomas, además de tácticas de lucha y estrategia a través de ondas mentales proporcionadas por un tal sombrero. El único problema de este "magnífico" plan es que su tasa de éxito fue muy menor a la de su primera iniciativa. De los miles de sujetos de prueba que fueron sometidos a este procedimiento solo dos lograron sobrevivir y eso no fue muy esperanzador porque después de unos meses los sujetos desarrollaron terribles migrañas que eran síntomas del desarrollo de pequeños tumores cerebrales que explotaron y les provocaron la muerte.

Y a ese mismo procedimiento era el que iba ser sometido el muchacho. Les mentiría si no digiera que estaba nervioso, si el niñato moría yo quedaría atrapado en este lugar por eones y peor aún estaría completamente aburrido. Pero nada podía hacer, en este momento ni el niño ni yo teníamos poder alguno, nuestra única esperanza era el cuerpo fuerte que heredo de la araña aunque debilitado por el viaje multiversal aún era más fuerte que el de un infante común. Eso debía bastar, tenía que.

-Entonces él es- Dijo un hombre con un traje verde, un sombrero de copa del mismo color, con unas horribles patillas de color naranja y una barba de chivo del mismo color.

-Así es sombrerero, es el último integrante de este lote- dijo Amos entregando al infante al sombrero. – Enserio y que lo hace tan especial, digo para meterlo en este lote en específico. Sabes que hemos estado preparando estos fetos desde ya algunos meses y someterlo a él es simplemente agregar uno más a la lista de errores- dijo el sombrerero mientras veía con una ceja levantada al niño y a Amos.

-Limítate hacer tu trabajo si quieres conservar esa lengua tuya- Amos pronuncio, mientras que uno de sus ninjas ponía su hoja cerca de la garganta del Sombrerero. –Si si si callarme si quiero vivir, enserio ustedes los de la liga de asesinos deberían mejorar en sus relaciones con sus colaboradores- la presión en la hoja empezó aumentar y hacer un ligero corte.-Esta bien me callare, pongan al niño en la capsula número 10-

El procedimiento fue simplemente horrible, el infierno en la carne del niño fue simplemente brutal. Cada célula corporal del muchacho fue destruida para acelerar la mitosis. El procedimiento duro alrededor de dos semanas. Se inició con un total de doscientos sujetos de pruebas. En las primeras horas de haber iniciado. Casi la mitad de ellos desarrollaron mal formaciones que terminaron con su vida. Tiempo después alrededor del final del cuarto día veinticinco de ellos sufrieron de degeneración celular y terminaron con una simple masa en el líquido amniótico. Al final de la primera semana sobrevieron una poco más de treinta sujetos incluidos al muchacho. Fue en este momento en donde el sombrerero empezaba con la inserción de conocimiento. Aunque eso no fue lo único que insertaba en ellos, también les programaba códigos de obediencia y comandos de conductas que se activarían al decir alguna palabra clave que serviría como activador. Podría no tener poder pero mi influencia fue capaz de inhibirlos en cierta medida. No quería arriesgarme que eliminaran al muchacho si se daban cuenta que no tenían control sobre él, por eso mismo logre hacer que si se activaran si yo lo permitía eso me dejaría en un futuro eliminarlos sin ningún problema no iba a dejar que aquel que tenía que entretenerme se volviera una marioneta por cualquier imbécil con aires de Kang el conquistador, no gracias.

La segunda semana, fue algo que nunca voy a poder olvidar las diferentes maneras en que todos esos infantes murieron uno por uno fue de una manera completamente brutal y grotesca solo superado por la siguiente muerte del próximo niño en ese pequeño y asqueroso laboratorio. Lo triste es que murieron en silencio ni siquiera pudieron gritar o llorar. Bueno aunque si lo hiciera nadie los hubiera escuchado.

Al final de las dos semanas el único sobreviviente fue el muchacho, aunque hubo momentos en yo simplemente creí que no lo lograría, pero él se aferró a la vida con todo lo que tenía. Y pude por primera vez escuchar sus pensamientos, su ser. Aunque no sé cómo llamarlo, aún no posee un nombre como tal, el sombrerero y los científicos encargados se refieren a él como el sujeto A-146. Pero supongo hasta que se gane un nombre me seguiré refiriéndome a él como muchacho.

Al final del procedimiento el niñato tenía un cuerpo perteneciente a un niño de unos ocho o nueve años. Aunque claro completamente entrenado, no poseía grasa de bebe todo era musculo, el color de su cabello era negro, supongo que se lo heredo a magneto, y el color de sus ojos completamente azules al igual que los de la araña. Y sus facciones eran muy parecidas a los de la bruja. Aun no puedo entender porque ella se quiso deshacer de él, supongo que tendré que esperar para conocer la respuesta a mi duda por ahora lo importante es sobrevivir, algo me dice que lo que pasamos es simplemente la entrada a algo mucho peor.

Y Dios sabe cuanta maldita razón tuve ese maldito día

Bueno perdón por no actualizar en muchos años pero que puedo decir los estudios ahora estoy en vacaciones eh intentare subir un capitulo por día.

Hasta mañana damas y caballeros


End file.
